


Sometimes it Hurts

by dragonnan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I consider endgame to be the canon divergence, Major Character Injury, PTSD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, aka the REAL universe, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: He'd do the same thing again, in a heartbeat, whatever the cost.  He has no regrets.  But some days... it just hurts.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvel's Endgame Reboot: The Fandom Assembles





	Sometimes it Hurts




End file.
